


I Just Came To Say... Goodbye Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Dinnerladies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick tribute. </p><p>RIP Victoria. We love you, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Came To Say... Goodbye Love.

“I just came to say goodbye…”

“Bren…”

“No. No tears, no sadness. Don’t you cry…. It’s time I moved on… be strong love. Spread your joy. For me.”

“I will.”

There is silence when she leaves and yet, you smile, at least a little. She is right, there is no reason to cry, she is not gone, not as long as you remember her, and you will, remember her, for the rest of your life. It is enough. Somehow, it’s enough. You can’t help a few silent tears, but, eventually, you know, you will survive, you will smile to remember her, she is not gone. Not as long as you remember her.


End file.
